The World Won't Wait
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sasuke attempts to apologize to Sakura. Unfortunately, she's not as easily convinced as Karin, because somehow - underneath it all, she still loves him. And she hates herself for it.


**I actually wrote this at work. I just couldn't shake this idea and when I started, I couldn't stop. Luckily, my boss was out XD.**

**Just a bit of SasuSaku/Team7-ness~ yay~**

**The World Won't Wait**

"_Just give me another chance tonight, cause I won't give up the fight."_

The decision had been made quickly. Far too quickly for Sakura's liking, but then – no one was deluded to where this war was headed and the Shinobi Alliance had already suffered heavy losses. So maybe, she shouldn't have been surprised that it had been decided that Orochimaru and Team Taka could stay. The previous Hokage were welcomed back graciously.

Naruto had yet to find out of their arrival.

He had gone with the Hyuuga and Team Gai to decide what should happen with Neji's body.

Kakashi had been relaying the news of Obito to their sensei and Sakura had honestly just wanted to be as far away from Sasuke as possible and in that she felt safe. He wouldn't seek her out, she was perfectly sure of that. So for the time being she didn't have to face any of her demons. Until Naruto came back, but she hoped (secretly, horribly) that he would be too caught up in Sasuke's awesome and valiant return, and of course – his father, to even think of Team Seven.

Sakura smiled at a Genin from Rock who had probably just come from the medic tents. His face looked weary and a little green. He returned her smile, weakly and went on his way. Sakura took a deep breath. Many times she'd been furious about the same things, children fighting a war, people – shinobi dying, that there was even a war in the first place, but now – she just didn't have the energy. There was a rising murmur in the shinobi around her and Sakura's eyes found him – as they always did – before she was even conscious of it. He was coming down the path, his eyes , dark as night, staring into hers. Sakura frowned. Looked around. Yup, he was coming right at her.

She shook her head. No. Nope. No way. She turned on her heel and made for her medic tent. She was mistaken. He wasn't headed for her. She lifted the flap of the tent with her arm and stepped inside. It was empty, that was – until the flap lifted for a second time.

Sakura's entire body tensed almost to the point of pain. "Please, Kami, _please _tell me he didn't follow me." She prayed loudly, clenching her fists at her sides.

"I did." His voice, so smooth and familiar. So the same. But he wasn't. Sakura's throat throbbed. The long-healed bruise and cold, cruel reminder. There was no pause, she spun around, not foolish enough to turn her back to him again.

He seemed calm, his eyes moving over her. Assessing, analyzing. She hated it.

"Do you need something." Sakura couldn't hide the tightness in her voice. She didn't fear him, but she couldn't be near him. It wasn't him that made her skin crawl, it was because she hated herself, hated herself because she loved him so much it hurt, even though he'd tried to kill her, she _loved _him uncontrollably. She felt it even now, as he stood mere feet away from her…and she wanted him out. Just away from her. No such luck.

Sasuke said nothing. He just continued to stare at her with those eyes and no matter how hard Sakura tried, she just couldn't pry her eyes away from that gaze.

"_What?_" she hissed, unable to stand the silence and his eyes on her any longer.

"I came to apologize."

Sakura opened her mouth, ready with a reply, but he hadn't said what she had thought he would. In fact, he'd knocked the air right from her lungs. She opened and closed her mouth several times in disbelief.

"You came to apologize?" she echoed. "For what exactly?"

Sasuke looked shocked, as if he'd expected something totally different from her. Maybe, he was under the impression that she would have hugged him, and thanked him for coming back. But Sakura was shaking, she wasn't quite sure if it was anger or something entirely different.

"I tried to kill you, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He told her.

Sakura stared at him. "You're sorry. That's great. I'm glad you feel better now." She took a breath and shook her head. "Please go."

"Sakura."

Sakura's head snapped to him. "There's more?"

"I thought that you would be glad that I returned."

"Returned to what? The right side of the _battlefield? _Yes, I am glad."

"I don't understand what more you wanted." He said, shaking his head.

"What more I wanted? It's simple. I wanted you to be there for Naruto when Jiraiya-san died, when he needed you. I wanted you to be there when Konoha was completely destroyed. I wanted you to not try and kill me!"

"I apologized for that!"

"It's not enough! Did you just expect me to forgive you, huh?"

When he said nothing, Sakura laughed humourlessly. "Forget forgiveness." He hand went to her throat subconsciously.

"Let's not forget why you were at that bridge in the first place." He said, his voice slow, measured.

"I never will." She whispered, her eyes fixed on his feet as if his eyes were spinning red.

Sakura heard him sigh. There was no going forward. She couldn't forgive him, and he –the control freak that he was- couldn't make her.

The tent flap opened and Tsunade strode in. "Oh, good to see you're getting along." She muttered sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her and Tsunade glared right back.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, waving the glaring contest off. "I need you to watch the Uchiha brat." She said as if said brat wasn't right there. Sakura saw a plea in Tsunade's brown eyes.

"There's no one else?" Sakura asked, she had to.

"No one else that I trust."

Sakura closed her eyes. "Of course, shisiou."

Tsunade patted Sakura's arm and disappeared through the flap.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable." She nodded to the chair in the corner, but he stood where he was.

Sakura had always thought that if she could just manage to forget about him, that she could forget what she felt. That day never came. Maybe she'd asked for too much, just a day of peace. And now – she would never get it. Sasuke, so casually cruel, would return to the village after the war ends. He would move on with his life and Sakura would be forever stuck in an endless maze of feelings for him. If she had just been smart, strong – she could've wished him away a long time ago. But Haruno Sakura was a sucker for punishment.

"We haven't really had a conversation since-" he began, and Sakura was so shocked that she said, "Never." She was scared, that much was obvious as she shook her head. "We've never had a conversation."

Sasuke sat down, his arms braced on his thighs, and his eyes on the floor. "Once."

Sakura's jaw clamped shut. _Don't say it. Please, don't say it._

"The night I left." He still didn't look up at her. "You told me you loved me."

"Stop it. Don't you dare." Sakura had gone a pale white. "You cruel bastard,"

"Saying it doesn't make me cruel, Sakura. Acting on it would."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Forgive me." He said instead of answering her.

"I can't."

"I've been selfish all my life, Sakura. Even before my family died. Now I'm seeing clearly for the first time. I can't be selfish anymore." He shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything? Come on, if anything, you were always brutally efficient. What's in this side-swop for you?"

"I didn't come here to convince you of my alliances."

Sakura nodded. "Right. You came here to make me forgive you."

Sasuke shrugged again and they fell into silence. Sakura sat down opposite him and for a long time she watched him, he said nothing when she did so openly. His hair was a little longer than it had been the last time she'd seen him, his face slimmer and his eyes darker, Sasuke – unlike Naruto – was built for speed and agility. He was tall, much taller than she remembered as Genin. Small, thin white scars covered places on his fingers and arms. Sakura couldn't find the _evil _ she'd convinced herself he was.

"What did you expect when you followed me? Honestly."

"Karin jumped me." he said and Sakura let out a short laugh of disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. Somehow, Sakura had expected him to be more serious. Colder. Meaner.

Like he was when he'd tried to kill her.

"And you expected me to jump you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but something along those lines."

Sakura huffed. "Disappointed you, did I?"

"No, I enjoy a good challenge."

Sakura stared at him for a moment. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because I have to set everything right. What I did to you was wrong."

This was so unlike him, it unnerved her that he would admit it so easily. It wasn't like him.

"You're wasting your energy. It would be better used on Naruto,"

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto will be simple. It's with you that I have to find that understanding,"

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

Sakura's hands clenched at her sides. "You still think so? After everything?"

Sasuke started at her across the room, almost as if he wanted to drag the words out of her one by one. "What does my _supposed_ feelings matter to you anyway?"

The flap lifted cutting their conversation short and Naruto strode inside. His blue eyes were narrowed and on Sasuke. Sakura stood. "I'll give you guys some time."

"No. Stay, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sunk back into her seat, looking between her old teammates. She was so grateful that Naruto had walked in when he had. She wasn't sure where that conversation would have headed, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"They tell me you've decided to join us. You and Orochimaru."

Sasuke nodded.

"What do you plan to do when the war is over? I have to believe you aren't hell bent on destorying Konoha anymore."

"I haven't thought about it."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, who sighed after a moment. "I suppose I'll return with you."

Naruto gave a nod. "Ok." he gave a little grin. "I knew you'd come to your senses eventually."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Ah..."

Naruto held out his hand, and Sasuke didn't hesistate. He gripped Naruto's hand in his. "Welcome back."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura felt a warmth trickle down her cheeks. Shit. She wasn't supposed to cry. She wiped at her face and Naruto grinned at her. "Come over here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sniffed and shook her head.

"Come on."

She rolled her eyes and went over to them Naruto threw and arm around her shoulders and then pulled Sasuke in so he could do the same to him. "Team Seven." he said.

"All we need now is to have Kakashi-sensei here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I know how Sasuke can make everything up to us." he slid away from them so he could face his teammates.

Sakura put a hand up. "The last time I saw that look on your face it involved teaching Sai about peeping at the bath house. Remember how that turned out?"

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Ino might have acted pissed off, but I think she kind-of likes Sai."

"That's how the both of you somehow ended up running naked down the street? Right, and all this came up after I mentioned Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke blanced and turned to glare at Naruto.

"Whoa. Sakura-chan. No. I was gonna say that if Sasuke can somehow remove Kakashi-sensei's mask or provide photographic evidence of Kakashi-sensei without a mask. We might be able to forgive him." Naruto gave her a look, "Wait, Sakura-chan, were you thinking of a naked Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke? That's disgusting. Although, I do remember that time with Sai, and his sexy jutsu with Sasuke-" Sakura slammed a hand over Naruto's mouth. "No," she said, a little too loudly, "I don't remember that."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "I should apo-"

Sakura stepped awayfrom Naruto who shook his head. "Once you get Kakashi-sensei's mask off we can talk."

It had been one of the last things that they'd done as a team and one of the things they hadn't been able to acomplish without him.

"Hn."

"You'd think after all these years he'd at least learned to speak properly."

Naruto gave a laugh and Sasuke just half-glared.

"So, uh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you guys would come with me. To see my dad." he stumbled over the last word.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was staring at Naruto, a strange disbelief on his face. Naruto was waiting for an answer so Sakura cleared her throat. "Sure, we'll come."

Naruto gave a slightly shy smile. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. He'll love you no matter what."

Naruto held the flap so Sakura could go through. Sasuke trailed a little behind. "I may have punched him the last time I saw him."

Sakura made a face. "Maybe he won't remember."

Naruto began to fidget nervously and Sakura fell back to give him some time to collect himself. She fell into step next to Sasuke. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets, a familiar act.

"What did you mean before?" she asked, suddenly. Sasuke's dark eyes flipped to her's. For a moment he said nothing.

"Ask me again in a few years. When you've _forgiven _me." he said.

Sakura stared at him. Her green eyes moving over his face. "Ok, I'll do that."

**reviews are appreciated lol!**

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
